Masturbates
by geistprinz.ryan
Summary: George wakes up to find a certain twin of his doing something a little embarrassing and thinking about him while doing it. Undecided about continuation, oneshot as of one. BxB


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, or FredxGeorge and I am not using this story as any sort of profit. Only for pure fun. Please review kindly. :] Flames are not accepted.

---

**Masturbates**

George groaned as he turned on his side. He opened his eyes slightly and stared at the clock: 3:32 AM. He sat up and ran his fingers through his unruly fire hair, letting out a soft sigh. He reached his hand out to his side to wake his brother up to tell him he couldn't sleep. He knew that Fred would stay up with him no problem. Most of their brilliant ideas came up when they were half asleep, anyway. Only, he realized the reason he couldn't sleep as soon as his hand touched the bed. Fred wasn't sleeping next to him like usual.

He looked over at his twins bed and saw his mirror laying there. He frowned. The past few days Fred didn't want to sleep with George, and he was losing sleep over it. Had his twin become upset with him? Was he angry at him? Did he not love him...? He tried recalling the events that happened the past days, but couldn't think of anything out of the ordinary.

He got out of his bed and walked over to Freds. As he got closer, he could here soft noises. He blinked and noticed that Fred had that music player thing (the name escaped him) that Muggles used. He figured that the noise was coming from it. He pressed a button and winced slightly at the bright light that came on then picked up the little device, reading the name of the song that appeared on it.

"Masturbates...? Mindless Self Indulgence?" George muttered. He listened to it a was pretty catchy. He then heard what sounded like a moan. He blinked and pressed a button on the music player to pause it. He heard more noises, ragged breathing, and what sounded like words being muttered. It took him a moment to register that the noises were coming from his twin. He leaned over and studied Fred's face. His eyes were screwed shut, his face was fully flushed, and his bottom lip was bleeding. He was biting it, George assumed.

George gulped, his ears red and heated. He slowly lifted the cover off the other to see what he'd expected. His twin's hand in his pants, and you can only come up with a few conclusions that basically led to the same thing with clues like these.

_"Nothing but sweat inside my hand," _the song played on. Then George heard something that almost made him drop. The twin had rolled over on his back and arched it high off the mattress. His head thrown back as a strangled cry of "G-George...!" escaped from those lips and filled the room. Fred's back dropped onto the mattress and he was left in a sweaty, panting, flushed mess of... _beauty._

------

The next morning was more awkward for George than the morning after he walked in on his parents conceiving Ron. He shuddered, remembering that. He sat down at the dinner table and tried to make it seem as normal as possible. He sat down next to his twin who beamed at him. Fred was unusually peppy this morning, leaving him to wonder what happened. He imagined he looked like a mess himself. He didn't get any sleep since he woke up in the middle of the night.

"G'mornin', George!" Fred exclaimed, offering his usual smile.

All George could do was return the others smile with a weary one. That face... the face that was contorted into pure pleasure last night didn't have a trace of it anymore. It was just Fred now. Fred Weasley.

They ate breakfast, the usual conversations going on. After that, Fred grabbed George's hand and ran outside. "Com'on, Fred, I wanna show you this awesome place!" he said loudly so his parents could hear. He heard his mom yelling something about the off-limit places around the house. Fred dragged George to the back of the house and through a little passage way that led to their usual hiding spot.

George blinked as he looked around the area. "Fred, this isn't anything new," he said flatly.

"I know," Fred said, sitting his brother down into a chair they had as he sat down opposite of him. "Tell me what's up," he said, his eyes cold and demanding as he stared straight into George's identical ones.

George blinked and couldn't pull his eyes away from the others. "I don't... know what you're talking about," he said, almost mesmerized by the others stare.*

"Don't be ridiculous, you know what I'm talking about," came Fred's firm voice. "I'm your twin, I know you inside and out. If something's bothering you, it's bothering me." He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed. His eyes were filled with concern, worry, and something else George couldn't quite place. "You can tell me."

George's mouth opened several times, but only to close. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't find the right words to say. Didn't know where to start. It's not like he could just bluntly say he caught Fred getting off to him. Well, he could, but that would just seem awkward. Finally pulling his eyes away from the other he stared down at the ground. He had to say something. His brother wouldn't leave him alone until he did.

"Okay..." he said, taking in what felt like gallons of air. He raised his head and looked at his brother. He saw Fred's patient expression and it almost made him blush. What he wanted right now was for his brother to... hold him, but he fought the urge.

"Last night, I woke up in the middle of the night; I couldn't sleep. I went to wake you up, but I realized that you weren't in my bed. I thought that's why I couldn't sleep. I got up to go curl up against you, but that's when I heard some noises."

He saw the others eyes start to falter away from his own gaze. He sighed and began to speak again. "I saw you had the muggle music player on, so I thought that's where the noise was coming from. Then--" he swallowed. It was getting harder for him to speak. His face was flushed. "I heard more noises, that didn't sound like it was coming from the player, so I paused the music... I heard you, so I looked over," He bit his bottom lip and could see his brother's face as red as his own.

"You... saw me..." Fred coughed nervously and looked away. George knew what the other was talking about and nodded.

"So you... know that I like you, huh?" Fred looked pained, like something pinched his insides. He couldn't look at his brother's face. Then, to his surprise, George had places his hand softly under his chin and lifted his head to look into the reflecting eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" George said, his voice laced with sugar and a smile so true Fred couldn't resist smiling himself. "You didn't think I'd_ hate_ you, did you?" he was laughing now. A heartwarming laugh as George pulled his brother tightly into an embrace.

Fred beamed and hugged his brother back. "I-I know," he stuttered, his face flushed a dark red. "How stupid of me to think that?" He honestly thought that way now. George was his brother, how could he hate him? They couldn't hate each other for anything in the world. It was just illogical. He hugged his brother tightly, burying his face into the others chest.

George smiled calmly and stroked his brother's hair. "Com'on, I'm almost insulted you thought that way. Having so much fun and not inviting me," he said with a wink. Fred blushed and laughed, nodding. "Yeah, what was I thinking? I'll have to give you the schedule," he joked.

They stayed joking and laughing like that for a few hours before they settled down, laying down on the grass and staring up at the stars. Fred was laying down on George, his head on the others chest. George had his arms wrapped around the other, breathing softly. A sudden thought struck Fred.

"Hey, George," he said softly. George's chest raised as he murmured a "yeah" to show he was listening. Fred smiled slightly. "You.. really mean it then?" he asked, blushing softly.

George blinked, thinking about what the other was talking about then chuckled and nodded. "Of course, Freddie, every word of it." he said, giving his brother a squeeze. Fred smiled brightly and hugged his brother, closing his eyes.

They started to drift to sleep until a sudden voice broke the silence and all calamity of the night. "OI! GEORGE! FRED! GET YOUR BUTTS INSIDE BEFORE YA CATCH COLD!"

_'Ah, good ol' Ma,'_ they both thought, smiling. George sat up as Fred got off of him, standing. He held out his hand and helped his brother up. They both chuckled at each others appearance, dirt-clad and leaves sticking out everywhere. They didn't do anything about it, just started walking back to the house, pinkies entwined.

--

* Episode of iCarly when Spencer's giving Freddy dating advice. "And when you run out of things to talk about, just stare into her eyes. Then you'll seem all cool and mysterious!" "Spencer, I really don't think that's gonna--..... gonna.... huh..." "What's not gonna work?~"

:D Review nicely! Tell me if I should keep going or leave it as a oneshot?

Owari!~


End file.
